


see me shining through

by whetherwoman



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s06e01 Smoke Signals, M/M, just snuggles and cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman/pseuds/whetherwoman
Summary: "You’ll make it beautiful."
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 37
Kudos: 241





	see me shining through

"What if I can't make it beautiful?" David says.

Patrick blinks his eyes open. He'd been just on the edge of sleep, listening to David's breath in the dark. He hadn't exactly gotten a ton of sleep after the Cabaret wrap party—he'd been a little more moderate than Stevie, but that wasn't saying much. And it had been a busy day, with the emotional ups and downs of the venue tour, and then of course the standard emotional ups and downs that come with spending any amount of time with the Rose clan. Patrick was ready to sleep.

David, apparently, is not.

Patrick turns towards him. He can make out the edges of David's face, his hairline, his eyebrows. "Hm?" he says, buying himself a little time. He yawns.

"The motel," David says. "It's not exactly—twinkle lights can't fix everything, and I don't want that shed in the back of any photos. Plus that'd mean we'd be getting ready _in_ the motel, and you know what the water pressure is like, not to mention the complete lack of steaming and pressing facilities, and you wrinkle suits as soon as you _look_ at them—"

"Hey," Patrick says, cutting David off as his voice gets higher and higher. He gathers David in, pulling at him with a hand on his hip and another on the back of his neck, settling David's head on his shoulder. They don't sleep this way, not much—David is too long to be comfortable crunched up all night. David has never told Patrick he likes it, likes curling up small and being held on top of Patrick, but David Rose is not and never will be subtle. Sure enough, David sighs as soon as his cheek hits Patrick's chest, and Patrick strokes his shoulders to feel some of the tension go out of them.

"You'll make it beautiful," he promises. "We'll get a big white tent, and we'll do pictures under that tree. We can angle away from the road. And maybe—what do you think, dahlias?"

"What? No!" David says, startled. Patrick grins, safe where David can't see him. The best way to get David to tell you the right answer is to tell him the wrong one. Plus it's always funny. "Ranunculus, and baby's breath. Mrs. Gordon just expanded her hothouse, she’ll offer us a good deal if she can use some of the pictures on her website. And maybe some silks along—" His voice breaks in a yawn. "—along the roof of the tent. Down the sides. Matching table runners." David's voice gets lower, and he nuzzles into Patrick's chest.

Patrick smiles and keeps his hand moving steadily back and forth along the top of David’s shoulder. David’s starting to slur as he details where he’d put the paper lanterns, held up by gold wiring, _not_ silver, and Patrick is almost asleep too when David says, "And you'll be there?"

His voice rises at the end, making it a question. Patrick blinks awake again. He’d thought that David was past most of this insecurity, that Patrick had done enough to show he wasn’t going anywhere, but— "Of course," he says, his voice scratchy. "I'm getting married to you, remember?"

"Hm," David says, satisfied and sleepy. "Then it'll be beautiful. You'll make it beautiful."

David is asleep, and Patrick will be too, as soon as he can catch his breath. He lies in the dark with his eyes wide open, his fiancé drooling cutely on his shoulder, and tries to see himself the way David sees him. 

David’s the one who makes things beautiful, who turns a general store into a very specific store, an apartment into a carefully curated showcase of taste and style, a hike into an opportunity for couture. Patrick’s life changed when he moved to Schitt’s Creek because David made it beautiful. But Patrick thinks, for the first time, about whether David might have felt the same. He thinks about the empty store where he gave David his business license, and the cafe where they had their first date, and the gravel parking lot where they had their first kiss. He thinks about the brief glimpses he's had of David from before, before the store and before Patrick and before saying "I love you" to anyone but his parents, twice, and once to Mariah Carey. He thinks about things Stevie or Alexis have said, about the time Twyla had leaned over their table while David was in the bathroom and whispered, "He's smiled eighteen times in the last ten minutes."

Patrick thinks, now, in bed, of all the times David maybe didn't smile eighteen times in ten minutes, and he thinks about how David smiles when he looks at Patrick, every time he looks at Patrick. Patrick thinks about how David looked at the beautiful venue today, and he thinks about how David looks at him, and he falls asleep thinking about looking at that smiling face as he says "I do," beautiful and beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from this song: https://youtu.be/Evl6ATp0AgA Go ahead and listen to that and think about David Rose and cry a little.


End file.
